


Gold and Getaways

by MissyXoxo



Series: The End of Summer [2]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jiara - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual References, Talk of past trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyXoxo/pseuds/MissyXoxo
Summary: A postcard arrives at the Chateau indicating that John B and Sarah are still alive and in the Bahamas. JJ and Kiara decide to take their budding new relationship on a getaway to reunite with their friends and help get the gold back from Ward. They have been through a lot but they would do anything to see their friends again.Happy but also tense reunions and dangerous missions to get the gold and get their friends home.Part 2 of a series. Read the first Part for full context of the events of this story.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Series: The End of Summer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750555
Comments: 52
Kudos: 164





	1. Wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> New Story Alert!!! Sorry it has taken me so long to get to Part 2 of my End Of Summer series.
> 
> THIS IS A PART 2 OF A SERIES!!! PLEASE READ THAT BEFORE THIS IF YOU WANT THE FULL CONTEXT! THE FIRST PART OF THIS SERIES IS CALLED BRUISES AND BROKEN BONES.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who wanted me to continue with these characters. This first chapter is very much a set up chapter although it was longer than I intended it to be.
> 
> It will still be a JJ and Kiara centered fic. I need my babies to heal and be happy. That is not to say that this story won't have action and angst and drama though.
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own.

JJ had checked himself out of hospital yesterday and had spent the evening with Kiara. She had only hung out for a little while; her parents didn’t like the idea of Kie spending time at the place where she had killed a man only a couple of nights earlier. JJ didn’t blame them; the police tape was still up on the dock and he had no intention of going near it for a while. The downside of Kie having to limit her time at The Chateau was that this morning JJ had woken up alone.

JJ opened his eyes to see the morning light through the window. He tried to sit up but was forced to lay back down due to the pain in his shoulder. “Son-of-a-bitch.” He whispered through gritted teeth as he stared at the ceiling above. He gathered his strength before reaching over and grabbing the pain meds and the glass of water Kie had put by the bed before she had left the night before. 

After a few minutes sitting on the edge of his bed, JJ was able to make it to the bathroom. He had made his shower steaming hot and just let the pressure beat against his back for a long time. He wiped the steam fog from the mirror when he was ready to see his reflection. The sealed patch on his shoulder protected his wound from water but also hid it from him. Whenever JJ had thought of his life or his future, he had never pictured a happy ending. He had had times before when he thought a cracked rib might puncture his lung and he would drown in his own blood. There had been waves that had pulled him under and for the briefest of moments he believed it would be his last. But he had never expected a gunshot wound, and certainly wouldn’t have expected to live much longer after receiving it.

…

Kiara had woken up with a start; tangled in her sheets, sweat on her brow, and the images from the nightmare still printed on the back of her eyelids. She threw the covers off, the presence of them suddenly suffocating her, and stared at the ceiling. She tried to close her eyes again but the image of Rafe’s face only inches from her own flashed in the darkness and she decided now was as good a time as any to get up. She was thankful that her bedroom had its own ensuite bathroom and she was able to shower and settle herself before having to face her parents. 

She dressed slowly, thinking how she had woken up more well rested in a shared hospital bed with JJ than in her own bed. She put on an oversized sweater, preferring to cover the cast on her arm, and grabbed her backpack from its spot near her bedroom door. She walked into the hall and could immediately smell french toast, her favorite. 

Kie walked in the kitchen, dropping her bag by the door and taking a seat at the table. Her father placed a plate in front of her and joined his wife and daughter at the table. Her mother, Anna, looked over at the bag and then shared a look with her husband.

“Are you going somewhere?” She asked, pouring syrup on her breakfast.

Kie swallowed the mouthful of food before answering, keeping her eyes on her plate. “I am going to see JJ.”

“At the Chateau?” Her mother asked.

Kiara tried hard not to roll her eyes. “Yes, Mom, at the Chateau.” She didn’t have to look up to know her parents were trying to have a silent conversation about her. 

“Kiara, maybe you should give it some time.” Her father said. “And space. Some time and space would be good for you.”

Kie slammed her knife and fork onto the table before looking up at her parents. “From the Chateau or from JJ?”

Again, her parents shared a look and it was beginning to piss her off. Her father took Anna’s hand before he spoke. “Both.”

Kiara had heard enough. She stood up to leave but her parents were eager to continue talking. Her mother pleaded with her. “Kiara please. We just want you to be safe.”

“I am safe with JJ.” She didn’t know if they had meant him or the beach house, but she knew her statement was true. “I feel safe with JJ.”

Her father clenched his hand into a fist and released a deep breath. “Kiara you don’t know how terrified we were when the Sheriff called to tell us that you had been involved in a shooting. That you were hurt and on your way to the hospital. We still don’t know everything that happened, but we have been so scared.”

“You’re scared? How terrified you were?” She asked incredulously as a range of emotions began to simmer within her. “Imagine spending a week scared out of your mind because a guy you have known since you were a child decided you owed him something. He came to our restaurant and held one of our knives to my throat. Did you know Rafe wanted to take me with him that night? It was JJ who convinced a crackhead dealer not to let Rafe do that.”

“Kiara.” Her mom said her name softly as she moved away from the table and reached out a hand to her daughter. Kiara pulled back and held up her hands, she wasn’t finished yet.

“And then he killed that drug dealer and lured JJ away so I would be alone, and he could rape and kill me.” Her parents tried to interrupt and step towards her again, but she held her hands up and took another step back, tears fell from her eyes now. “He didn’t though because I fought like hell. And when I was on my knees with a gun to my head the only reason I am here today is because JJ got there and then he got shot.”

Kiara turned and picked up her bag by the door, she took a shaky breath and turned back to face them. “I killed Rafe to save my life and JJ’s.” She wiped furiously at the tears on her face. “And if I had to, I would do it again.”

She didn’t give her parents the choice to speak, turning and leaving the house as fast as she could. She took a deep breath on the front porch and was glad she had remembered to grab her car keys before storming out.

…

JJ was walking back from the mailbox on the road near the edge of the clearing when Kiara had driven past him in her car. The smile on his face faltered when her face came into view. She got out of the car; a fake smile plastered on her face.

“Are you okay?” JJ asked coming down the driveway to stand near her car. “You’ve been crying.”

She had spent the drive over trying to calm herself and hide those emotions, but JJ had seen straight through her façade. “I’m okay. I had a bit a thing with my parents, it’s nothing.”

He looked at her skeptically. She pointed to the large stack of envelopes he had got from the mailbox. “What’s all that?”

“Fine let’s change the subject. This is all the mail that has been sitting in the mailbox for weeks. Turns out people still get mail. I thought I should check because I assume some of these are bills.” They walked together to the porch and sat on the old couch to sort out the pile. He spilt the pile in half and gave some to Kie to sort. 

There were 3 piles forming on the floor in front of them. One for bills, one for junk mail, and one for unknown. Kiara had come across a postcard with a picture of fancy cafe on the front of it. She turned it over to read and was still confused. It wasn’t addressed to anyone and she didn’t recognize the names of the senders. “Who the hell are Vlad and Val?”

She had said it out loud, not expecting much of a reaction from JJ except for maybe a shrug. Instead he dropped the rest of the letters he had been sorting and snatched the postcard from her hands.

“Hey, rude.” She said as she watched him read the postcard and flip it over multiple times to inspect it. 

“They’re alive.” He said it so softly, not really believing it himself. He looked up at Kie, his eyes started to well up with tears. She was now even more confused, and he looked back down at the card to read it out loud. “All G. Wish you were here. Love Vlad and Val.”

He didn’t know if he had ever shed happy tears before, but he let them fall now. “Do you know what this means?” He jumped up off the couch and ran to his room. He grabbed his phone and was texting when Kie followed him.

“What the hell is going on? Who are you texting?” She had never seen JJ this happy before.

“I’m texting Pope, telling him he needs to drop everything and get here now.” He put his phone down and looked back at the postcard. “They’re alive Kie. John B and Sarah. They’re alive.

…

After a few frantic texts explaining that neither of them had been shot but it was still important Pope made his way to the Chateau. When he got there JJ was pacing the porch, and Pope could almost see the giddy energy bouncing off him. Kie was staring at a postcard in her hands, a shocked look on her face.

“Okay, what was the big emergency, JJ?” JJ’s head shot up at his friends’ voice and he snatched the postcard from Kiara a second time.

“Pope. They’re alive. John B and Sarah are alive.” JJ bounded down the porch steps to meet Pope in the yard. “They didn’t drown. They survived.”

JJ handed the postcard to Pope who examined it and raised his head with the same confused look Kiara had held not long ago. “I don’t get it. This is from some people named Vlad and Val.”

“Vlad and Val are John B and Sarah.” Pope raised an eyebrow and then looked at Kiara hoping for some clarity. “Okay, look at Midsummers John B gave me a note to give to Sarah. It was signed from Vlad. The adorable idiots made up stupid codenames. But this is them. They are alive. And they are in the Bahamas.”

“The Bahamas?” Pope asked and turned the postcard over to see the picture. 

Kie spoke up now. “It’s Café Madeleine at the Grand Hyatt in the Bahamas. We googled it, it’s in Nassau.”

Pope looked at them with a look of confusion. “Nassau as in where Ward’s plane took the gold?”

JJ reached over and pointed to the first line on the postcard. “All G. As in all good but also the G game. All Gold. I have no idea how they got there but they survived, and they are going for the gold.”

Pope studied the postcard. “It says this was post marked 3 days ago?”

JJ shrugs. “Well I haven’t actually checked the mail since I’ve been here. Besides its been a rough couple of days.” JJ looks between them, his elation not threatened by thoughts of recent events. “We have to go.”

Pope looked at him disbelievingly. “What? You mean go to the Bahamas? What are you talking about JJ?”

JJ takes the postcard from his hands. “It says wish you were here. They want us to go there to meet them to help get the gold.” He folds his arms over his chest. “And even if that’s not what they meant what else are they going to do. They can’t come back here, not yet. The cops still think John B killed Peterkin. Everyone thinks they drowned. Step 1 is the gold. With that we will have resources and can hire lawyers and stuff and prove his innocence.”

Pope stood there shaking his head, he thought JJ had finally lost his mind. Before he could tell him so Kiara spoke up. “I’m in.”

Both boys’ heads turn to look at her, Pope was bewildered but JJ was ecstatic. “That’s my girl.” He said, beaming from ear to ear.

Kiara rolled her eyes but didn’t bother to hide the wide grin that had spread across her face. She looked at Pope. “Are you coming?”

“Are you two out of your minds? You can’t leave the country. JJ you are on probation and you have both been through a lot the last couple of days. Kiara your parents are never going to let you go.” Pope responded, hoping to knock some sense back into his friends.

“Fuck probation.” JJ said with a defiant shrug. Pope threw his hands up in defeat.

“Yeah, well I am obviously not going to tell them. I will leave them a note to find after we go.” Kie said and looked over at JJ. “Do you have a passport?”

“I do. Big John helped me get it, I went on that fishing trip with him and John B. It wasn’t long before he disappeared, he must have been looking for the Royal Merchant. He said I needed a passport incase we went as far as any of the islands. He paid for it; it was the only way Dad would agree to sign as my guardian.” JJ seemed sad for a moment as he thought but a smile popped back onto his face. “And it’s here. I took it from my house before John B left, when I thought we would be meeting him in Mexico in a few weeks. This is perfect.”

Pope couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Guys, this is insane. Are you really going to go to the Bahamas?” He asked and received only confident nods from them both. “I don’t have a passport. And I couldn’t do that to my parents, not after everything that happened and the second chance with the scholarship.”

JJ walked over and put his hand on Pope’s shoulder. “It’s okay man. We will find them and the gold.” He looked back at Kiara who still had a wide smile on her face. “Okay, looks like we are going on an island getaway. Let’s get packing.”

He dropped his hand from Pope’s shoulder and ran into the house. He had to get ready, he went to his room and dropped to his knees to retrieve a bag from under the bed. The money he had been planning to give to Barry minus the seven thousand they returned to Kiara’s parents was inside. The bag had been inside the van which hadn’t been parked at The Chateau on the night Rafe had died and was not included in the crime scene evidence. This was perfect. His best friend was alive, and he was going to do everything he could to help him.

…

Two days later Kie and JJ were ready to go. The last-minute seats to Nassau weren’t cheap but they had $18,000 to use. Pope had offered to drive them to the ferry so they could get to the airport on the mainland. They had to pick up Kiara reasonably early to get the ferry in enough time to be at the airport on time. Her parents were both at the restaurant that morning, so they had the perfect window to pick her up. 

They were able to pull up to the house and JJ got out to help Kie with her bags. They didn’t know how long they would be gone for, so it had been hard to know how much to pack. 

Pope stopped the van at the docks and got out to help them with their bags. JJ had a backpack and a small carryon suitcase that belonged to John B. Kiara had traded in her small backpack to a larger more functional one and a small suitcase. They stood there for a moment looking at each other before coming together for a group hug.

Pope squeezed both of his friends as hard as he could. “Please be careful. I can’t lose any more friends, even if the others did miraculously come back from the dead.” JJ and Kie chuckled but squeezed back. “Okay, you guys should go, we don’t want to draw attention to you before you’ve even left the island.”

“We will be okay. We promise.” JJ said, pulling back from the hug, his voice serious. “We are going to find them, and we are getting our gold back.”

“We love you. Try and cover for us as long as you can.” Kie said leaning back in for one more hug.

“I will.” Pope said, resting his head on her shoulder for a minute before pulling back. “Now go, find our friends.” He pushed himself back and watched as they walked down the boardwalk to the ferry gates.

JJ and Kie didn’t have to wait long for the ferry to board and found a quite seat on the inside to sit. When the ferry crew had started their final preparations before departing JJ had reached out to hold her hand.

Kie squeezed his hand in hers and looked up at him. “Won’t Shoupe and the other cops realize you’ve skipped the country while on probation?”

JJ rested his head back against the seat and sighed. “Yeah, I suppose, but not today. Most of the island is pretty busy today.”

She just nodded. It had been hard to sleep last night in her own bed and when she had briefly seen her parents this morning, they looked at her with so much sadness and worry. It was almost ironic that the day they were going to find Sarah would be the day of her brother’s funeral. 

Kiara rested her head on his shoulder. “She is going to hate me. How am I going to tell her what happened?”

JJ separated their hands and turned her to look at him. He placed his hands on her face and looked her straight in the eyes. “She is not going to hate you; she knew what kind of person he was. And you won’t have to tell her alone. I will be right by your side.”

She gave him a watery smile and leaned forward to kiss him. He had been a little standoffish in the last few days; after what she had gone through with Rafe he didn’t want to be the one that initiated any of the kissing and neither of them had thought about having sex yet.

The kiss was gentle but the charge they had felt when they had first kissed was still there. The trauma had not dulled the electricity between them and for that they were both grateful. Kiara pulled back from the kiss, though only slightly so that their foreheads were touching and whispered. “Thank you.”

He smiled and softly replied. “Always.”

She smiled again and dropped her head to his shoulder; glad she was leaning on the side without the bullet hole. He put his arm around her, and they sat in comfortable silence as the ferry moved away from the dock. Once again, in JJ’s arms her fitful night’s sleep was forgotten and Kiara was asleep less than 10 minutes into their journey.

JJ smiled down at her. He couldn’t believe his luck. Kiara was safe, once again in his arms and he was going to an island paradise to be reunited with his friend he had thought was gone forever. JJ looked out the window and watched the waves as the Outer Banks shrank further in the distance behind them. He didn’t know what was going to happen once they got to the Bahamas but for right now, he was happy.


	2. Sunrise on the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kie and JJ arrive in the Bahamas and have to work out a little tension before finding John B and Sarah.
> 
> No Beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Sexual References.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual references. But there will not be any graphic sex scenes because I try to go with the tone of the show. Just like with John B and Sarah Outer Banks wouldn't show a vivid sex scene between two 16 year olds. Sorry guys. Also I feel real weird writing those scenes. Sorry.
> 
> Also sorry this has taken me so long. No real excuse as to why I hadn't finished it earlier, just life I guess.
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful comments for the first chapter!

“Just breathe. Okay. It’s almost over. Just breathe.” Kiara was continuing the mantra she had been using the whole flight. She gripped JJ’s hand tightly and watched him carefully. Take off had been hard but the landing was worse. JJ had his eyes squeezed shut and every muscle in his body was set alarmingly tight. Kie looked out the window as the plane finished it’s decent and landed safely on the runway. “We are on the ground. You can open your eyes.”

JJ opened one eye and looked past Kie to see the airport buildings coming into focus as the plane came to a stop. He breathed out a big sigh of relief and laid his head back on the seat. “Phew.” He turned to look at Kie. “You know I could have handled that better.”

She let out a little chuckle. “JJ, it’s fine this was your first time on a plane. I can understand you being scared.”

He raised hi hands defensively. “Hey I wasn’t scared. I was cautious.” He couldn’t even finish that sentence without a smile. “Fine, I was terrified but, in my defense, planes crash and knowing our luck I didn’t want to risk it.”

She leaned over and planted a sweet peck on his lips. “You’re right. Life is too short.”

They both had matching grins as they left the airport. Kie had seen the water and islands as they flew over and looked up now to the bright blue sky. She could feel JJ’s strong, warm hand in hers and for a moment that sense of peace and contentment was all she could feel. A taxi horn beeped somewhere nearby and she was flown out of her daydream.

JJ had seen the smile on her face and the way her skinned glowed as she looked up into the sky, he would have given everything for that moment to last forever. Waiting taxis ended the moment and he looked around before gesturing to a nearby car.

“Okay so our hotel isn’t too far from the café. I say we drop our bags off and then head there to see if anyone recognizes them.” JJ said, gesturing to an open cab. He looked to Kie who only nodded her confirmation.

Kiara remained quiet during the ride to their hotel. They had a basic idea of what they were doing. Go to the Bahamas. Find John B and Sarah. Get the gold and then go home. Now that she was here, she didn’t know how to feel. The thought of seeing John B and Sarah again made her both ecstatic and terrified. She looked down at the cast on her arm, her constant reminder of everything that had happened, besides the nightmares. She had been lost in thoughts of that night and flinched when JJ reached out to say they had arrived.

Kiara ignored the worried look on his face an got out of the taxi. They only made idle chatter about the hotel and about checking in as they made their way to their room. The hotel was by no means cheap, but it wasn’t the Hyatt or any of the other resorts on the island. It was modest and clean which is all they wanted.

They took some time to settle in, each taking some time to freshen up in the bathroom and stretch their legs a bit. The flight had only been a couple hours, so it was still early afternoon. Kie came out of the bathroom to see JJ putting his shoes back on. “We should probably go there now, who knows if we will be able to find them today.”

The mood between had felt off, or at least that was what JJ thought. The Madeleine Café was a twenty-minute walk and they spent it pointing out shops and buildings mostly. They reached the café and began looking around. 

“Would it be too much to ask for them to just pop out now and say, ‘Here we are!’” JJ said sarcastically as he scanned the tables of patrons. 

“Do you really think it is going to be that easy?” Kie responded. She looked over at some employees clearing tables. “Look, how about we show them the pictures and see if they have seen them?”

They had asked 2 employees of the café if they had seen their friends with no luck. The third staff member, a young woman in her early twenties, responded with a smile. “Oh yeah I know those two, they come in for breakfast every day, I think. They usually stay a couple hours and then leave. Cute couple.”

It was almost three in the afternoon; they had probably missed them by a couple of hours but still this was confirmation that they were alive. They turned and wrapped their arms around each other. JJ took a deep breath as his head rested in the crook of her neck. “They really are alive.”

He pulled back to see the happy tears that were welling in Kie’s eyes. She smiled up at him. “We can come back first thing in the morning.”  
…

They had gone back to the room after grabbing some burgers from a beachside restaurant. Like the night he had gotten out of the hospital and she had brought food to the Chateau, they ate in silence. However, the tension in the air felt different now compared to that night. 

Kie had opted for the first shower and had retreated to the bathroom after eating. She didn’t know what was wrong with her. Every time she looked at JJ or he touched her she felt that spark but then this deep sense of dread would fill her, and she didn’t know how to stop it. 

She was sitting on the small balcony letting her curls air dry in the warm evening breeze. She heard the bathroom door open and looked back over her shoulder. JJ had forgotten to take his bag into the bathroom and had just emerged in a cloud of steam, wearing only a towel.

JJ walked over to his bag on the chair near the bed and began looking through it for some shorts to put on. He looked up to see Kiara staring at him from the balcony. She had opted for a crop top with a loose shirt over that and short pajama bottoms. The breeze caught a strand of her hair and JJ had to swallow hard to suppress the sound that almost escaped his throat.

In this very moment Kiara was forever grateful that women were able to hide their arousal so well. She had seen JJ shirtless multiple times and she had seen him wet, so she didn’t understand why she couldn’t take her eyes off the droplets of water that fell from his hair and down his chest. She thinks it’s the tether, the one they had both subconsciously agreed to attach to the other. The tether had been created for safety and comfort, but it had also grown from the electricity that pulsed between them.

Kiara stepped back into the hotel room moving closer to where he stood. JJ didn’t know whether to move or not, he himself not being able to hide how she made him feel as easily as she could. She reached him and he stepped away from the bed to meet her.

“Kie.” His voice was low in his throat. She reached her hand out and rested it on his bare chest just below his wound. The waterproof bandage he had applied earlier that day was still intact. He watched her hand as it slid down his body, stopping just before it reached his towel. “Kiara?”

It was a question this time and she looked up at him to answer. “Yes. I want to. If you want to?” 

He looked carefully into her eyes, searching for any hint of doubt or hesitation. “Are you sure?”

She looked at him, feeling the electricity building to an insurmountable level. Whatever dread she had felt earlier had now been replaced by lust and desire. She grabbed the hem of the loose t-shirt she had been wearing and lifted it over head. She discarded it by the bed with a coy smile. “I’m sure.”

He let out a hearty chuckle before leaning in for a deep kiss. He placed both hands on her face, sliding them back slightly to rest in her curls. Kie lightly clawed at his back to bring his body flush with hers. They both opened their mouths to let the other’s tongue in. She could sense that he was almost holding back and figured that he was letting her lead, allowing her to set the pace. She turned them slightly so that his back was to the bed and he smiled into the kiss when she started making the moves. She leaned into him and they fell gently onto the mattress. 

Kiara sat up breathing heavily. She looked into his eyes and lifted the hem of her crop top and discarded it on the floor as well. He stared at her in awe. He had always thought she was hot but in this moment, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She lifted herself up enough to grab the edge of the towel tucked in by his hips and pulled it free. Both of their breaths picked up and she stared down at him with warmth and desire. 

She brought her head back down for another deep kiss. She could feel how ready he was beneath her. She pulled her head back, creating a cascade of curls falling just by his head. She looks into his tender eyes and smiled. “I have wanted to do this for a long time.”

He throws his hands out in mock outrage. “Now you tell me?” The smiles spread on both their faces as she leans down to kiss him before he can continue. His hands return to her hair, he can smell her shampoo and he thinks in this moment he is the happiest he has ever been in his whole life.

…

Kie wakes up first. The light near the door was still on and the balcony door was still open. It’s still dark outside and she looks over at the clock on the bedside table to see that it is just after 5am. She realized that it hadn’t been a nightmare that had woken her up so early. The air outside was comfortably cool but she felt nothing but warmth. She looked down to see the arm encircling her waist. She smiled as she felt his warm breaths in her hair and the heat of his bare chest against her naked back. She wanted to lie there forever but remembered she had woken up because she had needed to use the bathroom. She gently lifted his arm and slid herself out of his embrace. She picked up her discarded shirt before heading to the bathroom.

When she stepped back into the room, she noticed it was a lot cooler now that she didn’t have JJ’s body heat pressed against her. After the flight yesterday and the intense activities that evening, they had both fallen asleep well before 9pm. Kie walked over to the balcony doors and listened for a moment. She could here the ocean and she smiled. She walked over to her phone that was sitting on the small table by the door. She had 32 missed calls and 16 unread texts. She made sure her phone was on silent on purpose, not wanting to be alerted the moment her parents realized she was gone.

The note she had left them had been brief. She had said that they were right and that she needed a little time away from everything that had happened and that her and JJ were going away for a little road trip and that she would call them in a couple days. She had told them not to worry but she knew as she listened to one of the many voicemails that they hadn’t listened to her.

She was on voicemail number three of her mother sobbing into the phone begging her to call them when she heard JJ stir. She ended the recording, locked her phone, and shoved it into the pocket of her bag before turning around.

JJ stretched and reached out to the feel the empty space in the bed next to him. He opened his eyes and saw her putting something in her bag and then turning to look at him. He propped himself up on his elbows. “Good morning.”

She looked over at the door to the balcony and he followed her gaze. “Oh, shit it’s still dark. I guess we did crash pretty early.” He looked back at her in the low light. “We did tire ourselves out though.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled widely. “Before you get any ideas, I thought we could go see the sunrise on the beach and then head to the café. We got so excited yesterday when that waitress said that they come in for breakfast that we didn’t ask what time. I mean do they get there at dawn or is it more a late breakfast at 10?”

JJ shrugged and then stretched again. He winced at the pain in his shoulder. “Yeah, I guess we should have asked for specifics or something.” He got up, he realized he wasn’t wearing any clothes and just headed straight for the bathroom. Kiara blushed and looked away as she watched him move across the room naked. He saw her reaction. “Not feeling shy, now are we?”

She laughed. “No. I am just trying not to get distracted. We came here to find John B and Sarah. We should focus on that.” The smile slipped from his face for a second but returned just as fast. She knew how he felt, it was that sense of dread returning. And she knew it now to be incredible guilt. She was happy. She had had amazing sex with a guy she loved in a hotel in paradise, miles from all the drama and violence of their recent lives. And she felt guilty for feeling like this when she didn’t know how John B and Sarah were or how she was going to tell them about what had happened with Rafe. She called out to the now closed bathroom door. “Let’s just go watch the sunrise on the beach and then find our not dead friends, okay?”

…

It was just after 6am and the first rays of light were beginning to shine as they sat in the sand. JJ watched the soft waves roll in and out while Kie idly traced circles into his palm. She looked over at him. “I don’t think we should tell them about us?”

He looked down at their hands, the feeling of contentment being pushed out by guilt. “I get it. What we have now is new and its different and it makes me feel better than I have in years. But I feel like until we know that they are okay and after we tell them about what happened we should hold off.”

She smiled sadly. He did get it. She felt only slightly better knowing they were together in their guilt and shame. She interlocked their fingers. “Besides, now it’s a secret. I mean we are like secret agents on a mission anyway.”

She scooted herself over in the sand to kiss him. He pulled his hand from hers, to wrap it around her shoulders. “Okay, our little secret.”

They sat there together watching the waves until after 7am when JJ’s stomach grumbled. Kie laughed. “Okay, we should get some breakfast now and we can wait for them to show.”

JJ stood up then reached out to help her up. They both brushed the sand off before grabbing their flipflops and heading in the direction of Madeleine Café at the Hyatt. “Yes, I want some fancy breakfast!”

They had gone to the beach closest to the café. As they walked the nervous energy in JJ started to build. He looked down at Kie and then pulled them both to a stop. He pulled her in for kiss. She laughed but returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm. When they were almost out of breath she pulled back.

“What was that for? Not that I’m complaining.” She asked as she turned back to the footpath and continued walking. She saw a couple of people nearby watching them and she blushed.

“Well we can’t do that in front on John B and Sarah if we are keeping us a secret. It is going to be hard to not want to kiss you all the time.” He said as they walked, and he added smugly. “I know you won’t be able to keep your hands off me.”

She scoffed. “Oh, you think I am going to be the problem huh? I will try to control myself.”

“What if I just said I was holding your hand like pals do? Or touching each other’s butts but as just good friends?” The sly, sarcastic smile had returned, and JJ was feeling more like himself than he had in weeks.

She smirked. “Don’t do any of those things.”

“What if I wanted to honk your boobs?” He raised his hands and made a strange grabbing gesture. “What’s a little boob honk between best buddies?”

She let out a ridiculously loud and genuine laugh. She shook her head when she looked at him, his sly smile almost making her want him to take her back to the hotel room immediately. But she needed to focus on John B and Sarah. She stopped laughing but the smile remained on her face. “No. Don’t do any of that or I will poke you in your bullet hole.”

“Oooo kinky.” He joked. He loved to make her laugh, he loved the sound of it and the way her nose crinkled when she did. “I promise to behave myself. But we will be able to have some more alone time here before we go home right?”

“Damn straight.” She said and he watched her smile turn to a cheeky smirk.

He raised his eyebrow. “See you are going to have to cool it, you horndog. I’m not a piece of meat.” She playfully slapped his arm at his mock indignant tone.

They came around the outside of some hedges and could now see the café up ahead. Guests from nearby hotels, eager to start their day, were already ordering food. The pair began scanning the tables to see if either of their long-lost friends were there.

Kiara spotted them first. Making eye contact with Sarah as she sat sipping an iced coffee. A feeling of happiness and guilt washed over as she watched Sarah reach over and grab John B. JJ had now seen them and saw the look of pure happiness and relief on his oldest friends face as he turned and saw them both there.

JJ and John B met first. Pulling each other into a crushing bear hug. The girls embraced too and Kie could feel her tears and Sarah’s falling onto each other’s clothes. The pairs pulled apart and John B reached for Kiara who folded herself into his arms. 

“Kook princess back from the dead.” JJ said with a watery smile as he pulled Sarah in for a hug. She laughed and embraced him warmly. After a minute they all pulled apart and looked at each other.

“I can’t believe you guys are here?” John B said with a huge smile and clapped JJ on the shoulder.

JJ winced and pulled back slightly. John B looked confused and then looked at Kie’s arm in it’s cast. “What the hell happened to you guys?”

Kiara looked at JJ, not ready to trust her voice yet. He looked at them both, the smile now gone from his face. “We could ask you guys the same question. But maybe its best if we go somewhere private. Our hotel is close by.” He exchanged another look with Kie before looking back at the friends he had thought were dead and gone. “We really need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the comments on the first chapter asked if JJ and Kie could keep their relationship secret for a little while. And I agreed but like Pope and Kie's parents John B and Sarah have eyes, so they won't be able to hide it for long.
> 
> Not sure when the next chapter will go up. I actually am very confused as to where I want this story to go.
> 
> Thanks again for the continued support.
> 
> MissyXoxo


	3. Conversations with Dead People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some long awaited conversations with Kiara, JJ, John B and Sarah. Plus a stakeout and more conversations!
> 
> Sorry no action this chapter.
> 
> No Beta so all mistakes are mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I am so sorry it has taken me over a month to post this next chapter. I would like to blame the fact that I went back to work in June but that wasn't the whole reason. It has been a hard chapter to write and I haven't been in a great headspace to write lately. I used to do most of my writing after midnight into the early hours of the morning but going back to work I have had to change my sleep schedule and finding time to write when I was actually in the mood has turned out to be harder than I thought.
> 
> I am sorry again.

They opted for a taxi instead of the walk back to the hotel. John B and Sarah followed the others along the balcony to their room. The atmosphere was suddenly tense, the elation from the reunion having disappeared with the grim look on Kiara and JJs faces. 

John B and Sarah offered to go first, giving a brief rundown of how they survived the storm and made it to Nassau on a ship. They explained how they had been able to find a gold cashing business and was able to get one hundred thousand dollars for the gold they had managed to hold onto. The money had been used to rent a place near the private airstrip where Wards plane landed and to bribe a security guard for information on the hangar.

“He said that the plane has been in the hangar and no one has come to take anything from it since it’s been here.” John B said, sitting next to Sarah on the edge of the bed. “So, we know where the gold is. The issue is getting home and then having to deal with Ward and Rafe.”

Kiara and JJ exchanged a worried look that didn’t go unnoticed by John B and Sarah. John B stared at his friends. “Okay, that is enough from us. What the hell happened to you guys?”

Kie stood up and began to pace, JJ watched with concern on his face. Sarah spoke up now, she pointed to Kie’s wrist. “Why is your arm in a cast?” Kiara didn’t answer but continued to pace the floor of the room. Sarah then turned to JJ. “And what the hell happened to you? I didn’t squeeze you that hard?”

JJ looked at the two sitting on the edge of his bed. He thought of how happy he had been when he had fallen asleep the night before with Kie naked in his arms. He glanced at her now, concern building more as they locked eyes and he saw the fear on her face.

Kiara looked away from JJ and at Sarah. She took a deep breath before talking. “Rafe is dead.”

“What- What do you mean he’s dead?” Sarah stuttered over the words as she looked between the pair before looking at John B. He was just as shocked and confused as she was.

The tears started to well in Kiara’s eyes and JJ decided to step in. He walked over and crouched down in front of Sarah. “I know he was your brother and it hurts to hear it, but he was not a good guy. I’m sorry.”

Tears now fell from Sarah’s eyes; she had a complicated relationship with her brother, but she didn’t want him to die. “I don’t understand. What happened? Did the police get him because of Peterkin?”

JJ looked over his shoulder. “Kie. I can tell them if you want.”

Kie had been chewing anxiously on her thumb nail but nodded quickly in response.

JJ stood up but before he could say anything John B spoke up. “I don’t get it.” He looked at the cast on his friend’s wrist and a horrible thought popped into his head. “Did Rafe do that?”

Sarah’s head snapped to look at Kie, she saw so many emotions on her former best friend’s face. “Rafe broke your arm?”

“I broke it trying to get away from him.” Kie said softly, looking down at the cast.

JJ hated hearing the sadness in her voice and wouldn’t make her say it. “He tried to rape her.”

John B moved his hands behind his head in shock and Sarah let out a sob. “What?!” She looked at JJ, hoping like hell he was making it up, but she knew by the look on their faces that it was true. “Did you kill him?”

The question had been directed at JJ and he swallowed hard before shaking his head. John B looked from JJ to Kie and knew she had been the one to end his life. “What happened?”

“He was going to kill me and then he shot JJ. And he was choking him, and I had to get him to stop.” Kiara’s voice had started to become a little hysterical. “I told him not to come any closer and he still came at me and I shot him!”

She took in a deep shaking breath and the sobs pounded through her body. “I am so sorry Sarah. I’m sorry!” She dropped her hands to her sides; she would have fallen over except that Sarah had moved to her so fast and pulled her into a tight hug. She continued to weep into her friend’s hair. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to, but he didn’t give me a choice. He would have killed us both.”

Sarah rubbed her hand down Kie’s back in an effort to comfort her. “It’s okay. I know you wouldn’t have done it if you didn’t have a choice.” She knew her brother hadn’t been in his right mind the last time she had seen him and knew what kind of person he was. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

John B had been silent for a long time. He looked down at the 2 most important women in his life as they held each other and cried. He looked over at JJ who was also watching them. All the pogues were protective of Kie, being the only girl, they all felt the need to keep her safe. But they all knew that Kie didn’t need their protection and more times than not it had been Kie standing up and protecting them. John B watched the way JJ looked at Kie and something felt different. There was a warmth and sadness in his eyes that in the past would have been only anger. John B had noticed that there was only one bed in their hotel room but had assumed that it was just the cheaper option. 

Kiara finally pulled back from Sarah, her body shuddering with every sob. She wiped furiously at her nose. “I’m sorry. I am getting snot all over you.”

Sarah chuckled through the tears. “Me too.” She got up from the floor and grabbed the box of tissues from the bedside table and offered them to Kie.

The boys hadn’t said anything in a while, content to watch them cry it out a bit. Sarah sat back down on the edge of the bed next to John B. Kie decided it was time get up off the floor and almost instantly JJ was reaching down a hand to help her up. She looked in his eyes and it took everything in her not to kiss him. He had been her rock for so long. He had become something she rarely would have used to describe JJ; reliable. 

JJ realized that he was still holding her hand and dropped it. He saw the reassuring smile flash on Kiara’s face before she turned back to the 2 other people in the room. JJ cleared his throat. “So how do we get the gold?”

There was still a lot they needed to talk about and work through but a change in subject was welcomed by the others. John B stood up. “Ok so we know where the gold is. We won’t be able to break in and take it all at once. It would be too conspicuous to bring a truck or a van into the hangar.” He looks at the others and receives reassuring nods before continuing. “The plan is to sneak in on foot and smuggle out as much as we can over multiple nights. We just need to find the best part of the airfield to break into.”

JJ claps his hands and rubs the palms together, a genuine smile spreading across his face. “Ok, let the Gold Heist begin.”

…

“Ugh why are stakeouts so boring?” JJ said for the 3rd time that hour. “I thought this would be a lot more fun, you know?”

Kiara rolls her eyes and turns to look at him. “Preparation is key. We need to watch the hangar and record the movement of the security guards. It’s called reconnaissance.”

The two of them had been watching the hangar from the tree line near the back on the airfield since the sun had gone down 2 hours prior. John B and Sarah had gone to meet with their contact at the airfield, a guard they had bribed, to ensure no one else had accessed the plane since they had last spoken to him. Kie was smart enough to bring a blanket from the hotel room to sit on whilst they were hidden behind some shrubbery. 

“Giving it a cool name doesn’t make it less boring.” JJ had never been good at sitting still for too long. He laid back on the blanket with his hands behind his head and looked up at the stars. “You know it’s actually kind of romantic out here.”

Kiara lowered the binoculars, JJ had insisted they buy, to look over her shoulder at him. She could only just see him by the light of the almost full moon. His eyes shifted from the night sky above to look at her and a coy smile appeared on his face. She smiled but turned back to the airfield when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

She checked the time on her phone. “Right on time. So far, the guard have been patrolling the buildings and fence line every hour. It looks to be the same guy too. So, we just wait a few more hours to see if there is a shift change and if they change the pattern at all.”

“A few more hours?” JJ asked frustratedly. 

Kie put the binoculars down and turned around to face JJ. “I wonder what we could do to pass the time?”

His eyes snapped to hers and he mirrored her smirk. “Blanket under the stars? Why, I do think you’re trying to seduce me Miss Carrera.” He sat up as she leaned over to kiss him.

“Maybe I am.” She whispers in his ear. She returns her lips to his as he reaches up to place both hands on her head. She gently pulls back, and he follows her lead, letting her fall to the blanket with him leaning over her. He pauses for a moment and pulls back. She places a hand on his cheek. “Don’t stop. I’m good, I promise.”

He took her word for it and leaned back down to kiss her. As their make out session became more intense Kie tugged at the hem of JJ’s shirt, he took the hint and quickly discarded it. Kie reached up after JJ removed his shirt to touch the bandage on his shoulder. She didn’t want the flirty tension in the air to disappear and ran her hands down his chest and over his well-defined abs.

“God damn you are hot.” She whispers following her hands with her eyes.

JJ leans down and plants a kiss on her jaw. “And you are stunning.” He plants another kiss just below the previous one.

Kie lets out a small moan and with a smirk says, “Tell me more.”

He smiles with his next kiss against her neck. “Beautiful. Brilliant. Brave.” He plants a kiss after every word, working his way lower to her collarbone.

“Ah yes alliteration. Talk literary to me.” She giggles and she can feel his laugh against the bare skin.

“You know if you want me to continue, you’re gonna have to remove this.” He says playfully pulling at the top of her shirt and then peering inside. “I can think of another word starting with B.”

Kiara grabs the bottom of her shirt to lift it but stops when they hear someone clear their throat. They both turn to see John B and Sarah coming out from the trees. JJ shuffles back from where he was crouched over Kie and hurriedly puts his shirt back on.

Sarah has a large smile on her face and John B has his eyebrows raised. Kie recovers a lot faster than JJ does. “How long have you guys been there?”

“Long enough.” Sarah laughs. John B still looks shocked. He had had that weird flirtation with Kie weeks ago but then his relationship with Sarah happened. The last time he had seen his friends he was sailing away; it had been so dramatic. How long had her and JJ been a thing? He thought to himself. 

JJ blushes and lowers his head. Kiara wants to change the subject. “So, what did your contact say?”

John B still looks between them warily but answers. “No one has entered the plane or the hangar since it landed weeks ago.” He points at the binoculars, lying by the blanket. “What about you guys?”

“Patrol every hour. They don’t check the insides of the buildings just the perimeter.” Kie replies, she wonders if John B had expected them to have been just fooling around and forgetting why they were supposed to be there. “It is the same guard. Not sure if there is a shift change or if the patrols differ over night.”

The air was thick with tension until JJ noticed Sarah carrying a bag. “Did you guys bring dinner?”

Almost forgetting it was there, Sarah lifts the bag to inspect it. “Yeah, we got sandwiches. Thought you guys might be hungry.”

JJ gets up off the ground and reaches for the bag. “Yes please, I am starving.” John B and Kiara know he is always hungry and share a smile. The tension lifted with the sense of familiarity that they all shared long before Hurricane Agatha hit the Outer Banks and changed all their lives.

They sat in comfortable silence eating their food. After swallowing the last bite of his second sandwich JJ stands up and dusts some leaves off his shorts. “I have to use the little boys’ tree.”

As he goes to leave John B also stands. “Yeah me too.” He looks JJ in the eyes and his expression is unreadable.

They move a short distance along the tree line but far enough to be out of ear shot. They relieve themselves silently and JJ is eager to return before John B stops him.

“So, you and Kie, huh? How long as that been going on?” John B asks with his hands on his hips.

The attitude throws JJ a little. “I guess after the thing with Rafe, but it had been building for a while I would say.”

“I know you already had a thing for her. How soon after the thing with Rafe?” John B asked again, his tone becoming more persistent. 

“Hey. I wouldn’t do anything if she wasn’t 100% on board.” JJ replied, suddenly feeling the need to defend himself. “Kiara already has a Dad she doesn’t need you trying to step up.”

John B pales. “JJ, I know the type of person you are. I know you will do anything for the people you care about, even if you get hurt.” He sighs. “You have both been through a lot. I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

JJ scoffs. “I’ve been hurt before.”

“Not like this. This is Kie we’re talking about and I’ve seen how you are with her. You have barely left her side.” John B steps closer to his friend. “I really hope our lives won’t always be life or death or treasure hunts. You want people to need you and Kie is a strong woman, she needs you now but…”

John B trails off and reaches a hand out to touch JJ. JJ shrugs it off easily, anger rising in him. “Oh, wise words from the fucking ghost of John B. You died and now you’re back you want to shit all over the only good thing in my life?” John B attempts to speak but JJ continues. “What? You don’t think she likes me as much as I like her? Is that it?”

John B frowns. “I think you love her, and she killed someone to save you.” 

The images of Kiara naked with him their hotel room and every kiss and smile they have shared flash in JJ’s head. “Stop. Why are you doing this?” They stare at each other a moment in silence. “I do love her. But we don’t owe each other anything because we saved each other. If she turns out to not feel the same, then so be it. It’s just another blow. And we both know I can take a hit.”

“I just don’t think this is the type of hit you will come back from.” John B replies. There is silence as they stare at each other in the near darkness.

“We should get back.” JJ says and walks away, leaving John B to either stand there alone or follow.

…

After the boys had left their little picnic, Sarah grabbed the opportunity to check in on Kie. “Are you really okay?”

Kie puts the last of her sandwich down and looks up at Sarah. “Yes and no.” She looks down at the cast on her wrist, she can’t wait for the day she can take it off and the reminder of that horrible day can be thrown away. “The nightmares suck. I don’t sleep unless…”

“Unless JJ is with you.” Sarah finishes her friends’ sentence. “He really cares about you. I think you guys could be really good for each other.”

Kie smiles but then it falters. “Am I using him? To make myself feel better?” She asks more desperately than she had intended.

Sarah scoots over on her knees to put her arms around Kiara. “If it were anyone else would you feel the same? Is it not being alone that makes you feel better or is it JJ?”

Kiara thinks back on their time together. She thought of his eyes, the smell of his skin, the way he taps his fingers to any music, and way he can make her laugh. She thinks of herself sitting atop him naked and the pleasure that had followed and a blush rose in her cheeks. “It’s him. It’s definitely him.”

Sarah squeezes Kie’s shoulder and smiles. “Using each other to make yourselves happy isn’t something selfish, it’s a relationship.”

Kie dropped her head on to Sarah’s shoulder. “Look at us talking about boys like the old days. I missed you.” She sits up and faces her friend, her eyes start to feel heavy with tears and she manages a watery smile. “Even before you died. I missed you.”

Tears start to build in Sarah’s eyes as well, but she mirrors the smile. “I missed you too.” She throws her arms around Kie’s neck and they hold each other for a moment before they pull back to wipe the tears from their faces.

JJ emerges from the trees and sees that they have been crying. He hesitantly asks, “Everything okay?”

Kie wipes one last tear from her cheek and smiles up at him. “Absolutely.”

JJ smiles back; it’s hard for him not too smile when she does. He hears the leaves crunch behind him, the smile fades and he drops his head as John B appears. 

They all drop to the ground as a torch light flashes around them. They peer out from behind the bushes to see the same guard doing another loop, swinging his torch in no particular direction. 

“Right on time.” Kie whispers. They will have to clear the fence, get into the hangar, and remove as much gold as they can carry in the one hour between the guard leaving his security office and starting his next patrol. She looks at the others, tension and emotions gone from the air. “So, when do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John B isn't jealous. Just want to make this clear. He cares about his friends and worries about the fallout if something goes badly. 
> 
> Also props to anyone that realised the name of this chapter is the title of a Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode.
> 
> I am hoping to write more soon. Again I am so sorry and I promise I won't wait a month for chapter 4.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who has waited and continues to read! I love you guys!
> 
> Stay safe!  
> MissXoxo


	4. It's Go Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally all their heist plans will be put to the test. Will they be able to successfully break in and steal as much gold as possible?
> 
> No Beta, so all mistakes are my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am the worst. I think a safe bet is to just not set deadlines for myself otherwise I am just disappointing myself and you guys. Work has been really busy and finding inspiration to write has been hard.
> 
> But also SEASON 2 of Outer Banks is HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it's going to be a long wait for the new season but I am just so happy we get to see more of these characters, especially JJ and Kiara!!!

It took the security guard twenty minutes to walk the perimeter of the private airfield. The whole process taking an hour and 20 minutes, with more than an hour to get in and out they were feeling confident.

After the guard disappeared behind the buildings on his way back to his office the business-like tension in the air began to falter. JJ knew John B was looking at him but purposely avoided his eye contact. “We need to find a weak spot in the fence to climb over or cut open.” JJ says, standing from his position crouched behind one of the bushes. “Kie, we can go do that.”

Kie seemed a little confused but was happy to go with JJ. “Um yeah sure.” She turned to the others. “We will be back.”

JJ reached out and Kie grabbed his hand. They walked through the edge of the tree line before stepping out from their shielding to move closer to the fence. The part of the fence they were standing in front of was hidden behind the buildings and there were no lights on that side of the structure.

JJ walked over to the fence and shook it a little to test its durability and looked up at the top of it. “It seems pretty sturdy; we could climb it. But it could be harder getting back over if we are all carrying bags of gold bars.” He looked down at Kie, eager for her input on the situation.

Kie searched his face and feeling the scrutiny JJ turned back to studying the fence. She gave a gentle squeeze to the hand she is still holding. “Hey. What happened back there?”

JJ glanced at her quickly. “Nothing it’s fine.” He pulled his hand from hers and placed it on the fence with the other. “Guy stuff.”

“JJ?” She could tell he was hiding something; she didn’t know if she wanted to know what had made JJ seem so cold to his best friend. “Talk to me.”

JJ dropped his hands and head with a sigh. “He just brought up some things that I had been trying not to think about.” He looked at her, the concern and care on her face encouraging him to continue. “It was about us.”

He gestures between the two of them. He hates that this doubt he has had before was resurfacing. He swallows hard and goes back to inspecting the fence. “I think if we cut a little gap in the bottom of the fence, we could pass the gold through without having to climb with it or throw it over the fence.”

“What about us?” Kiara asks, ignoring what he had just said. She folds her arms over her chest defensively. “What did he say?”

“I don’t know. I guess he doesn’t want me to put all my eggs in one basket or whatever.” He replies, still not looking her in the face. “He doesn’t want me to push you into anything if it’s not what you want.”

“But I do want.” Kiara replies immediately and JJ finally turns to face her. “I know it’s been intense. Just because it started during a time of shared trauma doesn’t mean that’s all this is.” She grabs his hand. “I was worried I was using you but it’s not just a fling. It could never be something so small or casual. Not with you.”

He leans in and places a kiss on her forehead. “I know we haven’t talked about what we are, we kind of skipped that but I don’t want to be without you.”

Kie reaches her hands up to his face to press their foreheads together. “I don’t want to be without you either.”

They stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s presence. Kie breaks the silence first. “So officially dating, right?”

He nods and they share a tender kiss. JJ pulls back and grabs her hand. “Feel this. Do you know what that is?”

He puts her hand against his chest. Kie was confused. “What?”

“That’s boyfriend material.” He says as a wide grin spreads across his face.

“You’re an idiot.” She said affectionately and wrapped her arms around his torso.

He pulled her body tight to his and leaned his head down to rest on her shoulder. “Yes, but now I’m your idiot.”

She rolled her eyes but the grin on her face only got wider. “We should go back.”

He pulls back. “Yeah, probably not a good idea to be standing out here in the open when we plan to break in later.”

They moved back into the tree line and towards the small clearing where they had been surveilling the airfield from. John B and Sarah were sitting close to each other and talking quietly when the others came back into view.

“How did it go?” Sarah asked, turning herself away from her boyfriend. “Did you find a spot?”

JJ could tell that the two of them had been talking about him and Kie, or at least that was what he suspected from their body language. He knew that John B was trying to look out for both him and Kiara, but he didn’t want the doubt to fill his head again, so he let it go. “Yeah, there is a portion of the fence behind the hangar that cannot be seen unless you are behind the building. Also, lighting is minimal there, so we have more cover.”

They spent the next hour going over their break in plans. They would go in teams of 2; JJ and Kie, and John B and Sarah. The first team would scale the fence while the other team uses pilers to make a small hole at the base of the fence. The second team will go when the first 2 get back and move the gold they were able to carry through the fence to the clearing past the tree line.

They thought that it was safer if less people were in the hangar at the one time. And if for any reason the team inside the hangar were trapped or caught the other team would be able to make a distraction and lure security away.

Once they had gone over the plan a few more times they decided to call it a night. The guard had kept to the same pattern all night and they didn’t think it was likely to change much. The plan was to break in during the evening. The early morning was too quiet and therefore any noise surrounding the fence would seem more suspicious.

…

The four of them decided to go back to the small beach house that John B and Sarah had been renting. It was not too far from the airfield and had a great view of the ocean. John B had bought an old pick-up truck so they would have something to transport the gold in. They pulled up to the row of holiday rentals near the beach around midnight.

JJ looked at the small structure, built like a town house. The paint looked new and the landscaping was neat. It made him think of The Chateau and how it was the complete opposite. He looked over at John B who had been thinking the same thing.

“It’s not the Chateau, but it’ll do.” JJ said with a smile. At the mention of his home John B turned to look at JJ. “I’ve kind of been living there. I hope you don’t mind.”

John B took a few steps to stand with JJ at the truck. “You haven’t been home?” He asked quietly as the girls headed to the front door of the house. “I’m sorry about sinking your Dads boat.”

JJ looked down at his feet and chuckled a little bit. “I haven’t seen him since I stole the keys.”

John B clapped JJ on the shoulder. “The Chateau has always been our Pogue mansion, it’s your home as long as you want it.”

JJ looked at his friend and smiled warmly. “Thanks, man.” He shrugged his shoulders to try to dispel some of the emotional tension. “But when I get the gold, I’ll be able to buy my own mansion.”

“Hell yeah. Mansions for everyone.” John B replied and followed the others inside.

…

The small 2 story dwelling only had the one bedroom, that John B and Sarah now occupied. Luckily, the sofa in the living space downstairs had a pull-out that JJ and Kiara now shared. They had decided to check out of their hotel the next day to keep their little heist headquarters in one place. 

Kie checked her phone for the time and sighed; it was 4 am. JJ was laying silently next to her. She looked at his face, his features were soft with sleep. She couldn’t sleep and she didn’t know why. She sighed again, a little louder this time.

JJ stirred and then opened his eyes slowly to see Kie staring at him. “Whatcha doing, Kie?” He asked, his voice raspy from still being half asleep. “You watching me sleep? You creep.”

He smiled at her, but she didn’t smile back. “I can’t sleep.”

He sat up a little in response to the desperation in her voice. “Nightmares?” He asked, concern now filling him.

“No. I-” She pauses. “I’m happy. Like really happy.”

“Ok now you lost me.” He replied, confused.

“Our friends are alive and upstairs. We are going to get the gold and be able to do so much with that money. I can smell the ocean.” She looks over at the sliding doors that lead to beach and she looks down at JJ. “I’m here with you. But we have to go back at some point, back to where I killed someone.”

JJ is fully sitting up now. “You don’t want to go back?” He had been so focused on the heist and seeing John B that he hadn’t given it much thought about what would happen when they went back. 

“I know we have to, but this little getaway bubble has been so amazing.” She smiles at him.

“Then we don’t go back.” He said it so calmly, he had thought about running away a million times in his life but had never had the means to do so. “You and me. We get the gold and we go wherever you want.”

“But we can’t do that. Can we?” She looks at him and she wants to stay with every fiber of her being. But she knows it’s an impossible dream. “We can’t. I can’t do that to my parents. What about school? Or Pope? We just got John B and Sarah back. We can’t run.”

JJ pulls her into a hug. “We don’t have to run right now. We can finish school. I should fix up some stuff with the cops. But when Pope goes to college, we can go anywhere you want.”

His gaze moves towards the ceiling. “I don’t know what’s going to happen with them. We need to figure out if they are coming back. I don’t know how they can until we find a way to prove John B is innocent.”

They had all silently agreed to not mention Rafe, but the question remained as to how they would prove John B had been framed. They had their plan for getting the gold but no solid strategy for what comes after that.

“Try and get some sleep, we got a big night tomorrow.” JJ said, laying back down and bringing Kie, who was still wrapped in his arms, with him. “It’s going to be okay.”

With a single kiss to the top of her head JJ relaxed again and was soon back asleep. Despite the warm tropical air Kiara still enjoyed the immense heat from JJ’s body. She worried about the future and perhaps it was a condition of his upbringing, but JJ lived almost entirely in the present. She couldn’t fault him for that, the abuse from his father made his future uncertain and he didn’t dare to think of a future free of him, less he be disappointed. Sure, he and John B had made “plans” to run away but it had always been to escape a current problem, never about looking to the future and figuring out how they would live out their lives.

She tried to put her worries aside and listened to the sounds of JJ’s breathing and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. She had never felt this happy and that’s what made the future so stressful, she finally had something she couldn’t survive losing. Eventually, the pull of sleep was too hard to fight and Kie succumbed to a dreamless sleep just before the sunrise.

…

It had been almost comical when they had all gotten dressed for the heist. They had all picked out black or very dark coloured clothing that covered a lot more skin than usual.

They all looked at each other as they stood in the living room of John B and Sarah’s rental house. “Are we supposed to look like cat burglars, or should we be a little less conspicuous?” JJ had asked the group.

They had to decided to keep the dark colors but to change into something more appropriate for the August island weather.

They had an early dinner and the sun had just set before they drove the pick-up to a spot off the main road. It was only a ten-minute walk through the trees to the place from where they had observed the airfield. They had brought a backpack each and a couple of duffle bags so they could get as much gold out of the hangar as possible. They figured that each 2-person team had time for one trip during the hour available to them before the guards next patrol. Getting into the hangar itself was going to be relatively easy as Sarah knew her father used her birthday for the code for almost everything. She had been with him 6 years ago when he bought his plane and had flown them to the Bahamas house for 2 weeks in the summer of that year.

The guard had just reentered his security building near the front entrance when the four of them moved out of the shadows of the tree line to the fence. John B leaned down to boost Sarah over the fence and then followed himself.

JJ and Kie crouched down by the bottom of the fence and removed the pliers and wire cutters from one of the bags. They set to work carefully removing the wire that tied this section of chain link fence to the pole. It was important to be delicate and not just tear a hole in it otherwise they wouldn’t be able to keep sneaking in and siphoning out the gold.

JJ watched as John B and Sarah rounded the corner to the door of the hangar and disappeared from their sight. He looked down at Kie, who was surgically removing the wire from the fence. Once the chain link fence section was free from the pole JJ grabbed the corner and pulled back, trying to judge how much space they would need to push the back packs full of gold through.

Now they sat crouched in the shadows waiting for the others to return. JJ started to tap his hands excitedly on his legs. “Time check?” He asked and Kie flashed the screen of her phone at him. They had only been gone 15 minutes. He looked at her face. “Nervous?”

She looked at him and looked back down at her hands. “A little, not use to all this crime.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be great.” He said with a smile.

She looked up at him confused. “Thanks?”

He chuckled quietly. “I just mean, that you’re smart. And amazing. You got this.” They both leaned in for a kiss. He could feel her smile against his lips. He pulled back and turned to see movement from the edge of the building. He smiled wider and whispered. “It’s Go time.”

Kie followed his gaze and saw John B and Sarah rounding the edge of the building and coming back to them. They were moving a lot slower than they were, now weighed down with bags of gold on their backs. JJ reached out a hand and helped her up and with a boost she was up and over the fence before the others reached them.

“Only take as much as you can carry. We have plenty of time. Don’t rush it.” John B whispered as he passed them. Sarah dropped her bag and was boosted over the fence as JJ and Kie moved close to the building wall and headed towards the corner.

Just before they rounded the corner JJ turned and saw that the hole in the fence had been the perfect size as John B passed the first bag to Sarah through the gap. He took a deep breath and grabbed Kiara’s hand as they moved around the corner and to the hangar door. He stood as look out while Kie punched in the code and the lock clicked open.

The dimly lit hangar had a few shelves, boxes, and crates against one wall and a simple sofa and a workbench on another. The other half of the large space was taken up by the Ward Cameron’s personal plane.

JJ closed the door quietly behind them. “Okay, let’s make this quick.” They moved over to the plane and opened its side door. The large heavy crates that they had seen Ward loading onto his plane that day on the runway were still sitting in the rear of the small aircraft. JJ opened the crate closest to him. “Fuck.”

He picked up a bar and brought it close to his face. “I have missed you my babies.”

Kie shoves him playfully. “Reunion later, just grab it.”

They each removed their empty bags from their backs and started filling them with the bars. They agreed to grab between 20 and 35 of the gold bars each depending on how much they could carry. JJ opt for the max of 35 bars, carrying about 77 pounds worth of gold in his backpack. The bags weren’t overly big, and they didn’t want to risk them breaking, they also didn’t want to be too weighed down if they needed to run with the gold still on their backs.

They returned the lid to the crate and closed the plane door behind them. They were about to leave when they heard voices from the other side of the door. Quick thinking by Kie, meant that they were safely hidden behind a large shelf before the final beep of the code was entered and the door opened.

The self-satisfied looks they had both had only moments ago vanished, replaced by shock and fear. The hangar had been relatively dark except for a plain security bulb near the door so the teenage burglars had been using small torches if they needed to see.

The man who entered had flicked a switch near the door and the whole hangar lit up. JJ and Kiara instinctively ducked further behind the shelves to hide from the light. Kie reached out and grabbed JJs hand and he squeezed it back encouragingly. He looked at the fear in her eyes and he understood why she was so scared. He turned back to the figure now entering the hangar; after all she had killed his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?! Ward is in the Bahamas? How will these 2 lovebirds get out of this mess? How will John B and Sarah react to seeing him again?
> 
> Tune in next time to find out!!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. I will try to write more often but I can't make any promises.
> 
> MissyXoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Pope, had to leave you behind. Also I know it is pretty rushed and everything was pretty convenient for them to be able to leave so fast but I want the story to be set in the Bahamas so I had to get them there as soon as possible. 
> 
> I don't know when chapter 2 will be out so just bear with me. If you have any suggestions or anything in particular you would like to see in a future chapter let me know because a lot of the story is still very much up in the air.
> 
> Thanks again!  
> MissyXoxo


End file.
